Two Sides To Every Story
by Agony-Ievos
Summary: Her past has been shrouded in nightmares. Until now. NightSong has been reclusive about herself. But now it's time to shed some light on this cursed mare. How will this affect the new relationship with Amnesia? Find out from her point of view. This ties in with Equestria: As We Know It. Written by Night, owner of the character NightSong. Reviews Welcomed.
1. Moonlight Howls

**Update: I know this should have been specified before posting these chapters, that's why I'm doing it now.**

 **This story will be a part of the main story Equestria: As We Know It up until a certain point. Both Agony and myself thought it would be a good idea to have NightSongs whole backstory as a story by itself. It will still be in the main one as flashbacks but if you want to read it unbroken, then it will be here.**

 **With that said. I hope you enjoy.**

 **~Night.**

* * *

Yelling echoed through the house, vibrating within the walls into every room. I should be use to it by now, it's all I've ever heard in the short 3 years of my existence but being only a young filly, it still traumatized me, the anger that growled out in Fathers vocals had always chilled me to the core and even though he was in a separate room in our house, I could feel his piercing leaf gaze upon my back along with the seething hatred that burned like wildfire beneath his stare. Mothers voice was barely more than a whisper at this point but I knew the extent of the argument that was flickering between them, and it was all because of me. Even at this age I knew I was the cause for this, among various other voice-raising conversations that transferred between them all while my own cries were left silent and unheard. Hot tears burned from my filly blues rolled down my cheeks to the floor as I pushed myself away from the plastered wall, parts of my moon-kissed mane that had become stuck on the wet liquids decent, swept aside as my hoof feverishly scuffed at my face, trying to hide any evidence of my pain before either of my parents decide to check on me.

Sure enough, I heard the doorknob being turned and the tingling sound of magic being cast off, the hinges creaking with the motion of the door as it swung itself shut. I didn't bother turning around, my eyes were still red from crying and my breath refused to return to normal. The shadow that loomed over me caused me to cringe, almost waiting for bitter words to fill my space or even the hard whip of a hoof clipping my ear, but almost instantly relaxed as I felt a warmth embrace me from behind, pale grey fore hooves encased themselves around my petite frame and pulling me back into them. Squirming myself, I managed to spin around to return the hug, burying my entire face into Mothers chest as she rested her head upon my own allowing her cyan and grey mane to fall over her shoulders and her silver eyes close as she pulled us together, pressing my wings tighter to my body but I didn't care, right now this is all I wanted and Mother knew that as she spoke no words and just held me close.

"Silver Whisper!"

I felt her body go rigid as her head snapped up and turned, her eyes wide resting at the doorway of my confinement. Only daring a peak, I looked to see the figure I had always feared, the one I would avoid at any cost.

Father.

His dark orange form stood tall but the stench that wafted through stung my eyes and throat, he had been in his "special" cider although it was more of a clear liquid than the normal coloring that cider would have. Leaf green magic could be seen as he brought the glass to his lips before stumbling into the room, this frightened me and I stole a glance up at Mother scared to speak a word incase it brought up another of their "adult discussions". His ebony mixed orange mane was a sweaty mess that almost covered most of his face down to his darkened muzzle as he stood huffing for a few moments before recollecting himself to stand tall to assert dominance yet only managing to look more sprawled out with his legs spread to keep balance. Mother slowly got to her feet and ushered me to stay behind her while she cleared her throat to speak.

"Sonic Flare, don't you think it's a little too early to be drinking that?"

Her voice went unheard as Father made a few more steps towards us, his eyes trying to focus on Mother once he had come to a stop, faces levelled off as his breath filled her nostrils and how it must of burnt when Mother tried not to gag on the onslaught of alcohol that had infiltrated her lungs. As scared as I was, I had managed to back away without drawing attention from the drunken brute, squeezing myself beneath my bed to hide the existence of their abomination of a child, it's sad that at my age I was acknowledging that that's what I was...At least in Fathers eyes.

His proud lineage of unicorn ancestors had brought him to be extremely picky about any potential partners that may of taken a glance at him by doing extensive research on their family background to ensure that only pure unicorn blood was passed to any of his children, and Mother passed all through all of that like a breeze through the trees...But why had I been born like this? How did two pure blooded unicorns produce a pegasus? There was no fault in any family tree, it was sheer luck that the pegasus gene had passed through somehow, though Father didn't believe that. I have heard him call Mother names and accusing her of "fooling around" behind his back, one of the many arguments that arised on a daily basis and it seemed to be making a comeback and nasty words once more flowed through his voice, mixing in with the heavy scent of alcohol that still reached me under the bed. I closed my own eyes even after I had long heard the door slam shut and earth shattering stomps faded into another room, my body had begun shaking again as I curled into a tight ball with my deep sky blue tail sweeping itself over as a make-shift blanket, lids slowing closing as a heard a faint melody whisper..."I'll be back for you...I promise..."

Moonlight shone through the pitiful excuse of a window, landing its calm glow on my face. Somehow I had half moved myself from under the bed as was partially exposed to the outside of the protection space. A small sigh escaped as auds listened closely for any hints of movement from the house and slowly snuck out of the comfort of the enclosed space, my back ached a fraction from sleeping on the floor and a rumbled echoed itself from my stomach making me wonder if I should take a risk to get something small to eat, time was unknown to me but it seemed late enough for Father to have passed out by now, the only thing would be is would he be in his armchair which was located close to the cupboard? Even the tiniest noise made would wake him and being woken hung-over was worse than his drunken state, it wouldn't be worth the risk..right?

The sharp pain in my stomach answered my question for my and before I knew what I was doing I had left my room and was etching down the stairs, due to the amount of times I had done this, I could almost pick out the exact steps to avoid to keep my presence unknown, although it would of helped more if I was ever taught how to fly...OK, first. Second. Third. Skip. Land left on the fifth. Sixth. Seventh. Did they replace eight yet?

I kept to my sequence until my hooves touched the wooden floor of the living room, faint light flickered around as the TV was set on mute while the picture flashed on the screen, a quick glance was a wrong choice as I turned back in embarrassment from what the ponies were doing on there, I had only seen this once accidentally but it seemed that it was hurting Mother more than what those ponies were showing or perhaps they weren't doing what Mother and Father were, maybe they were wrestling...yea that's it, that's what they were doing, not what these ponies are displaying.

A loud snore broke me from my thoughts and I made a leap for the closest item that was large enough to conceal me. His shadow loomed large over the ground, flickering along with the colors of the TV as his chest made a steady rise and fall motion with one hoof draped over his liquor bloated belly, several discarded bottles and glasses laid sprawled around his back hooves which were lazily spread just enough to keep his figure from sliding off the chair in his intoxicated slumber. The danger had projected itself to life-threatening as I tippied hoofed my way towards the pantry and carefully opened it a fraction, just large enough to let the limited light through to see what I was grabbing. An apple, that would be perfect for now but where are the small juices that Mother usually places low for me?

My thought was cut off again as another snore filled the air aswell as shifting then a grunt, faint clopping of hooves on timber could be heard as I pushed myself into the cupboard letting the door softly shut and the darkness to consume me, my breathing turned short and ragged as I heard him stumble past and the fridge door swing hastily open, a few chugs and a satisfied gasp before slamming the fridge shut and returning to his armchair, hearing it give way from years of use. Trying to keep my breath steady, I stayed in the darkness for a while allowing my eyes and ears to tune themselves to the surroundings then hearing the volume on the television being raised and unidentifiable sounds were being emitted from the speakers, I wanted to take this chance to get back to the confinement of my room so carefully I tucked the apple under my wing which was only just big enough to conceal majority of it, the juice would have to be sacrificed for now as I gently prodded the pantry door with my snout, taking a peek to ensure that my path was clear before sliding out and hiding among my dancing allies, the shadows.

Creeping along the wall was easy enough being so small, but getting up the stairs in the same sequence as before will be troublesome, I could never remember the pattern from the bottom as well as I could from the top but it was either risk it and hope that Father was still in a drunken haze would not notice my small steps or stay down here until he fell back asleep and that seemed like it wasn't going to happen any time soon as a slight chuckle sounded from his cords. Shaking, I gently placed my hoof on the first step, then another, making my gradual ascent. Blue tinged lips pulled back in a smile that almost made me giddy, I had gotten away from it scot-free, Father never even noticed that I had been there that whole time and it made me feel like I wanted to prance about. But that slight happiness soon faded as I misjudged the distance to the next step and felt my hoof slip downwards, and right on instinct, my tiny wings unfurled to steady myself until I heard a sound that made my heart stop. The thumping of the apple as it tumbled down the stairs.

"What in the HAY do you think you're doing?!"

I felt my body freeze as my head made a slow turn only to be met with cold, green eyes that were filled with rage, the moonshine he had been drinking still clung like a deadly cloud on his rancid breath as he made his way to the stairs. For a moment my mind just shut down as by back legs left the ground to meet Fathers chest, making him stumble slightly and curse beneath his breath. Adrenaline coursed through my blood as I scrambled up the last few steps and just ran to the closest door, slamming it shut and locking it behind me as I heard him fumble up onto the second floor with heavy breath and forceful hoof beats making their way towards my hiding place. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing once I saw the organic colored magic envelop the chrome handle, harshly jolting it to make the lock give way under the pressure. Never had I so badly wanted to yell out to Mother to come and stop him but if I did she would be hurt also for my stupid mistake, this was the only though that made me bite my tongue from screaming out as the dark orange stallion burst his way into the room, his irises diluted to almost a pin prick in rage that I had left my confinement.

"You…You are the cause of all this. But don't worry, oh no, I'll soon fix you. I'll fix you up real good."

A gambled glimpse up was a terrible fault as I saw his head lower and his horn glow brighter as a full force magic came blasting out, the speed it travelled at left no time for reaction as I felt it hit the left side of my face with enough force to knock me into the back wall, I could feel my conscience slipping as in a blur I saw Father taking steps near me then it turned black. It was only briefly that I believed that I was dead, I was almost ready to accept that fate being the mistake that I was, but something pulled me back, a pair of crimson hued orbs stared back at me from amongst the black abyss that were begging me to return to the living. Then a scream found itself in my mind and again I was brought back.

My vision was still fuzzy from the impact and I could only make out the outline of the one I alleged to be my father, but what I couldn't figure out was who those other ponies surrounding him were. Their bodies were a near ghostly white, so close that they seemed transparent and their legs or should I say lack of, the appendages that would normally be there were not to be seen but all connected in a single tendril wisp, sullen eyes briefly made a pass over me as they passed but had more focus on the stallion that now lay covering in the corner, muttering inaudible words. I was stunned but the next image I saw was the one that made me run for my life.

A foal, couldn't of been younger than myself stepped out, its horn had been snapped clean and strips of flesh were rotting off the body that made the original color of its fur indistinguishable, its innards could be seen from the already decayed parts as well as various bones and tendons that revealed themselves with every movement made but its eyes were the most memorable feature. One metallic green orb was where it was meant to be but the other was left dangling from the socket, holding on with nothing but a mere thread. Its near corroded lips started moving but I had already burst myself through the door and found myself outside among the forest of trees that surrounded our home, I didn't dare to look back as I kept running through the shrubs, stumbling over fallen branches that hid themselves in the dark under growth, I didn't stop until Fathers screams were nothing more than a silent whisper on the breeze and I could no longer feel the intense stare of the foal on my back.

Now scared and alone in the woods, I pushed myself to continue, trying to remember the times Mother had brought me out here to teach me about the nature that surrounded our home but at night everything seemed different, the trees had changed and it felt like they were whispering to me with every step I took to keep going, even when my legs gave way I could still hear it in the rustle of the leaves to continue, the wind stirring up the debris on the ground to swirl around me, like it was trying to give me strength. Taking a moment to rest, I gazed up into the stars and at the vast open space of sky that was their home, the world around me changed in that minute, it was no longer dark and frightening but welcoming. The soft silver hints of moonlight that seeped in through the leaves that played their song when they danced among the breeze to the scurry of animals darting back to their nests after a long day of foraging. Each little sound was its own cord that played a part in the melody that was the night and I wanted to add my own, though I couldn't remember the words, the tune of the lullaby Mother use to sing was written in my mind as I took a breath and joined in the night's harmony.

For what it seemed like hours, I just sat and hummed along, eyes shut to enjoy the peaceful serenity that this place had to offer, then a resonance interrupted, almost like that all sound ceased as my voice caught in my throat, my legs still tired from my sprint into the woods before and with it getting closer I was running out of time to hide. I was on my hooves when the figure came through the trees, a lanky pony the shade of caramel emerged, cinnamon dusted mane shook to clear the fallen foliage as a gun was held by his side in an amethyst hue as he made his way toward me, those purple orbs fixated on me like a cat on a mouse. Finally after a short stare down, he relaxed his gun and returned it to the holster that was strapped to his flank.

"Now what is a filly like yaself doing this far in these parts? Come on, I'll take ya back to the shack and ring ya folk, bet they would be worried sick about cha"

Folk? I think he might mean parents, no they wouldn't worry about me, well Father wouldn't but Mother…maybe she might use it as an excuse to finally leave him, she deserves better than him anyway. With my mind swimming in circles, my legs went into auto and started to follow the caramel pony, only really paying attention whenever the violet hue of magic begun to quiver in my sight becoming weary when it got too close to me. It had only been a little while since we started walking before we had come to a stop in front of a shack, the walls were peeling and the roof seemed like it had one last storm in it before giving way, the hinges of the door screamed as his forehoof pushed it open, ushering me inside the dank place. Allowing my eyes to wander, the inside had a lot more cosy feel than the outside had been, a brilliant glow of a fire sparked itself into existence while the cracking of burning twigs were heard to keep it alive, I found myself staring into the flickering flames as they licked the walls surrounding it, smoke rising like silver tendrils dancing with the heat that rose upwards. Feeling a presence come up behind I spun myself away from the warmth of the blaze, the motion causing my mane to fall over my left eye that was throbbing with severe pain, my stance became defensive but I was only met with an empty space. Accepting my fore hoof to leave the earth to ascend towards my eye, I felt it graze over the eyelid causing a worse reaction with an increase of agony that brought a cry of torture to escape my maw and a fresh stream of tears snaked themselves along, falling to the will of gravity. Heavy hoof steps were heard and the stallion came bursting into the scene, a slight worried expression had etched across his face as he made his way over in front of me, evening off his eyes with my own.

"Y'all alright? What's wrong with ya eye there?"

A caramelized hoof was placed on mine with a gentle touch, slowly coaxing my own to drop away and return to the dusted floorboards before lifting his again higher to tilt my head upwards into the light, sweeping my mane away from the orb that, due to a high amount of discomfort, had welded itself shut in order to protect it. A sigh escaped his velvets and stood up, his hoof pointed down a hall where a white room could be seen.

"There's a bathroom down there. Go wash yaself up and I might be able to help ye with that eye."

A mumble of thanks rose into my mouth but my lips refused to move as my legs went auto and carried me once again to the destination that had been shown. Entering from the darkness, I had to shield my good eye from the blinding light, giving it a second to adjust before scoping out the place. It was the same bathroom as any other, toilet, sink, bath, only really big enough to be used by two ponies but that wasn't of my concern right now more of the fact on how a small filly like myself was going to reach up to the sink and the mirror? The answer came easy enough, with a considerate amount of snooping around, when a dusted old stool appeared in my line of view. Having only one working eye at the moment was kind of annoying.

Placing the stool under the sink and scrambling upon it I was greeted with a reflection that I could only presume was my own and twisted the tap to permit water to escape the faucet, feeling the cool fluid rush over my aching fore hooves for a moment before turning my attention to my stinging face, the sensation had turned itself back to a dull numb like half of it had fallen asleep as I prodded around the base of my injury, gently attempting to open the eyelid to access the damage taken to the sight. As it opened, my vision was completely blurred red in one side and begun blinking in hopes to clear it away, even rubbing it carefully to help it. It wasn't til I open my eye completely that I realized that it wasn't the reason I saw red.

Through my blue eye the room appeared as bright as the dawning sun, but now viewing it through my now crimson left eye it had been hastily coated in a bloody manner, the walls seeped with the life liquid as trails from the splattered mess coursed their way down to form a pool beneath. With a quick turn I bolted, but the blood followed me along the walls, at every corner more came leaking from the ceiling, it was like hell and I couldn't escape it. Running blindly around every turn, I soon found myself back in front of the fire, however it no longer emitted the warmth that I seek, in fact I couldn't feel any heat from the flames despite that it still flickered lively. My breath ran short as the stallion re-entered the space, a tray with medical supplies suspended in the air by his magic, the purple hues watching me carefully as he got closer trying to get my attention, but my focus was elsewhere for in the doorway that he just entered stood a mare soaked from ear to hoof in blood, yellow eyes sullen as they watched the stallion make his way around me and my words spilled themselves out before I could stop them.

"Who's that pony in the doorway. She's scaring me."

"What pony? There isn't anyone here but me."

"The pink one with the yellow eyes….The one covered in blood."

The crash of the tray on the ground didn't break my stare from the mare, only did it waver when I felt two hooves grab me and spun me to face him, large eyes shone with fear as he shook me, words that flowed from hips mouth hardly reaching my ears only hearing short sentences in and out of "how do you know what she looked like" and "no your lying, you can't know" all while his movements became more rash as he shook me, pushing away from me with a terrified expression plastered on his maw. My own voice failed again as the earth pony made her way towards us, blood trailed behind her as her hooves dragged along the ground, small droplets descending in her wake, paying almost no heed to me as she made her way to the stallion that was had backed himself away, her expression turned pained as tear mixed within the crimson liquid while voiceless words were left hanging in the air but one word was distinguishable from the rest.

"Why?"

Hooves scrambled on the ground as the stallion stood, eyes bright with a terrifying look towards me and a maniacal laugh erupted from within his throat along with the words "freak" and "monster" spoken amongst the bellowing, amethyst magic grew around his horn and his gun was released from its holster, taking a moment to adjust the aim in my direction. I don't know what came over me, but staring down that barrel into the inner workings of the .45 colt made me realise that this was not the first time I was met with death, nor would I allow it to be my last.

Mentally I snapped, the anxious and scared feelings had suddenly vanished and returned in a more frightful manner, a feeling I had only seen in others and on occasion was subject to its pain. Wrath enveloped my being, almost like it changed me into a completely new pony as I charged forward, fear was no longer known as I heard the gun fire and the bullet ricochet off to my right as I continued my assault, jumping towards the wall to help propel me squarely into his side, the collected force knocking back a fair bit as I took this chance to run towards what I believed to be the exit only to find myself in the kitchen. I could hear him scrabbling back to his hooves and I grabbed the closest object within my vicinity, a knife. The wooden handle felt weird in my jaws, the rough surface made my tongue itch and holding it at the wrong angle projected a blinding light into my eyes, another shot sounded and the bullet grazed itself against my flank, searing pain coursed its way through me almost causing me to drop the only weapon I had in agony, tears flowed as I hobbled into a hiding place to access the damage done. A flesh wound, nothing worse that the beating that I had already encountered.

Those memories flooded my mind, all those times and all the pain I had endured as well as Mothers screams that could be heard when Father had believed that I had gone to sleep to let me recover for another day. Another spark ignited itself in my chest and my breath steadied, the liquid running down my face still flowed but had reduced to just a seep as I recollected myself, auds adjusting themselves to the silence that was around my being, listening to his hoof beats as they got closer and closer to the spot that concealed me. With knife still in mouth, my hoof push the door of my hold open slightly to bear witness to his shadow cast over top, clicks of the gun were heard and could only mean that he was reloading, he must of use the other bullets previously in the forest before finding me. Taking the chance I kicked the door open and burst out, finding myself beneath him and without thinking just thrust the knife upwards into his skin, I wasn't sure where I had gotten him but I felt the blood spurt out on my face and that seemed to only fuel me more as a retracted the knife and bailed out from underneath, pressing against another set of cupboards to push me towards the caramel hide. His hoof caught me in the side and swept me away with a good amount of power, my wings extended on instinct and was able to tumble myself around and land on my hooves but the force of the impact had made me drop my crimson stained knife and the click of the gun cocking was not a good sound, I had no weapon and his was primed and ready not to mention a long range weapon, even if I was able to get his gun, I couldn't use it and he would just take it back with his magic. A thought ran itself through my mind and I dashed forwards, keeping sight on the gun and the stallion as he lined up and took a shot which I was only just able to dodge as I skidded through his legs and grabbed the knife from the ground, using the last ounce of strength I had I made a lead that seemed impossible but none the less made it on his back. The knife positioned itself in my hoof as I stabbed down between the stallions shoulders, forcing him down to the ground toppling, taking me with him, met with the ground again I took the scarlet blade and drove it into the thing that made a unicorn. His horn.

A bright burst filled the area and I was knocked back again, unable to land on my hooves I let myself roll until a wall decided to stop my motion, the blade falling from my grip as I staggered to get up, the stallion was having the same difficulty as blood ran in two streams down his face. The wooden handle found itself in my mouth again as I limped towards him, grabbing his horn to inflict that much pain that he couldn't stand. How much I wanted to drive this sharpened steel between his eyes, how much I wanted to watch his life leave his body that I felt an unwilling smile stretch itself across my lips, white pearls baring behind stained velvets as I could see his soul swirling behind those purpled hued eyes. I had barely raised the knife when the crash of a door being broken echoed and half a dozen ponies flooded into the shack all dressed in glimmering grey armour as one stepped towards me.

"Hush little one, it's alright now."

*13 years later*

The sound of thousands of hooves clopping in applause filled the area as the newest of the Royal Guard were knighted by the princesses, each swearing the oath that had been passed down through countless knighting ceremonies as I watched from the shadows of the arena's exit waiting to congratulate the graduates that I had known for so long. Ever since the incident that happened the Guards had taken me in, since they couldn't find any of my known relations to house me, I sorta became their mascot, knowing the grounds like the back of my hoof I always showed the new recruits that had hopes on becoming one of the forces that help protect Equestria, I would be the one to drown out those who had less than pure intentions towards protecting the princesses. They all knew me, as I did them but this year I had my own dreams, not to just be the one to give them a tour of what would be their home for the next 3 years but to be included among them, to be a trainee in the greatest force that was spread throughout the land. My hoof had left the ground and was absently playing with the patch that I had been given to wear over my left eye, the pain I had once felt from it long since gone as I grew accustomed to the powers that it possessed. Feeling a presence slide up beside me, my hoof dropped back to the soil and a smile pulled my lips into a curve, without looking I knew who had invaded my space as I could feel the coolness that radiated from his armour.

"Do you always have to try and scare me Strider? You know it's never going to work."

A greying unicorn stood in well-polished metal, vibrant gold eyes peering out from beneath the helm as his lemon and dark grey mane poked the slit given. He had been the one that found me that day in the forest, bloodied and holding a kitchen knife between my teeth in defence with the caramel stallion huddled in the corner almost as covered in the life liquid as I was and still to this day I don't remember how I had managed to cut off his magic, my wings were barely strong enough to last a hover let alone to propel myself at a force to drive the knife in to crack his horn, that how they found me they said, but I had a feeling I wasn't being as defensive as they said. It was lucky that they had found me, he had been on the run for a while with a string of missing ponies following behind and the mare that I told them I had witness had been the most recent, promising her a safe life away from the heartache of whatever had happened, it seemed that he pried on those with a harsh life before dragging them into a false sense of comfort, in his own mind he was saving them was what Strider had told me when I was finally old enough to be told what had happened to the mare I had seen, he also mentioned that when they found me that both my eyes had been a deep scarlet coloration with a horrid burning behind them and that I had actually managed to strike him once before they were able to subdue me. It all sounded like he pulled it from a crime show until he showed the scar that marked beneath his ear, I remember apologizing repeatedly for days after he showed me that and didn't stop until he had ordered me like he would a recruit that had stepped out of line, man I sat down so quickly I thought I had broken the floorboards of his office. As much as I despised unicorn, or stallions in general, Strider had been nothing but kind since then taking over as a brother of sorts despite the vast age difference that was between us and had made me at least be able to talk to males considering I was always surrounded by them.

The Guard had become rather strict as of late and only allowed unicorn young stallions to enter training, mares were forbidden of sorts, only able to join as hoof maids or kitchen staff. Not to be sexist or anything, they just believed that mares had a better hope in surviving and were left to produce the next generation. Only rarely would a few be taken into the training, but they never seemed to last, possibly due to the fact that so many hot blooded males teased and bullied them enough to force them out. Ha, I'd like to see them try with me.

"New recruits should be arriving soon. You prepared to give them the grand tour?"

His deep vocals penetrated my auds as my stance shifted slightly, my one blue rolled over to his, the words that I had practiced for years ready in my throat but yet I couldn't bring them forward, wings rustled at my side the feathers gently brushing over the howling wolf head cutie mark I had been blessed with. I couldn't wait for another 3 years for this chance to arise, that and they probably wouldn't take me then this was my best chance to become one of them.

"Actually, I was thinking that someone else could do the tour."

I felt those eyes fall on me with a perplexed look as I struggled to keep my eye sight low. I might have a close relation to Strider but he was still a General here and was to be treated as such, if I was to be accepted into the program I would have to do this regardless of rank as everyone would be above me.

"But you know this place better than anypony. Are you not well?"

"No, no. It's just that, I would rather participate in the tour rather than lead it. Sir."

Not the exact words I had in mind but hopefully the message was received all the same. Strider had sat himself down with a hoof rubbing the bottom of his chin in thought as if he was processing the request that I had just given him. The knot in my chest grew tighter with each second that crept past and after what it felt like ages, the grey stallion rose back to his feet, a blank expression proved difficult to read what he was thinking as he turned away to exit the arena, the balloon that had been pushing against my ribcage burst and my head hung low. Then his words filled the air once again.

"What are you doing standing around? The paperwork ain't gonna fill itself out is it?"

My head raised and the sensation swelled back in my heart as I saw Strider smiling from the end of the passage and my legs carried me towards him.

It had been a few months since sign up, we had been given our basic drills and standard rules and regulations to being a recruit here. I had heard them all before as an onlooker, but now I paid full attention to every word being said as we were now allowed to use the arena for practice battles and various other training, the catch was no weapons were allowed without a superior to supervise, fair enough as that was where most training related injuries took place as each pony tried to boast that they were better than another and it always resulted in some sort of brawl, I guess that's what happens when you place a whole lot of testosterone in one place. A sigh emitted itself as I heard one stallion being the streak of boasts.

"Ha finally I can really show off what these guns were made for."

Meet the jock that everyone loves to hate, SteelBit. His father was once a High Commander for the exclusive Elite Guard that specializes in the more assassination side of thing, well no pony really knows what they do but that was the favouring rumour that broke out through all recruits, even the Sergeants found fun in it telling stories of if you ever went rogue that the Elites would be sent after you and no-pony would know what happened. I was skeptical about the whole thing, a group of secretively trained ponies to bring back rogues was a bit extreme to me, and frankly Strider would have mentioned them at least once to me if they really did exist.

Taunts were thrown back and forth from every pony, laughter erupting when one couldn't produce a decent comeback or actually fell for the taunt, this was all fools play as I lifted myself from the bunk designated to me, grabbing my mask on my way past and hung it around my neck as I exited the room and made my way towards the grounds. Might as well not let this opportunity to have the grounds to myself slip away as the other still jaunted at each other. But firstly I had to make a stop past the armoury, I know I'm at a great disadvantage being surrounded by ponies that possessed the power of magic so I decided that I would make my own weapon to better suit my style, as I couldn't hold anything I was made to forge my own specialized weapon that would differ from everypony elses.


	2. Second Chance

My hoof pushed the door open slightly, the hinges creaking with the motion which echoed through the darkened area, the only light sources found was the burning flames that fed the forge and the open doorway that I was residing, smoke swirled around the ceiling. Ears pricked at the sounds of rummaging and carefully made my way around the various scattered pieces of armor that littered the ground, soft mumbling could be heard on approach which belonged to an old bearded work pony, his coat long lost its shine and was covered horribly in dirt and soot. Loudly I cleared my vocals and instantly his head sprung up, clouded pink eyes wide as he looked towards my direction, clearly confused and slightly disoriented.

"Hmm..What? Who's there?"

"Smith it's only me, NightSong."

I could only just hold back a slight giggle as he grinned in a goofy way. Other than Strider, Smith was the only stallion I could feel relaxed around, knowing he wouldn't intentionally bring harm to me as I use to always play around in the back of the forge back when I had first arrived, he had that grandfather feel to him that I just couldn't describe and felt instantly calm in his presence.

His hoof rose to meet my head and scruffed my mane slightly before restarting his search for…..whatever it was he was looking for as I kept walking towards the far back. Cobwebs sat in the corners indicating little to no use of the area, which was what I was going for, I didn't want anypony knowing of my little secret until it had been perfected and…..

"BOO!"

A cry came out and a figure pounced before me, just managing to side-step out of the way in time to watch the silhouette tumble into a pile of scrap, a stifled groan echoed from within as I approached. A green and orange braided mane stuck out from the rubble and a flash of a golden flank could be seen, this time I couldn't stop myself as a burst of laughter escaped and escalated even more once I caught their eyes casting daggers in my direction and the figure rose with loud clanging of the scraps falling towards the floor. A golden unicorn stepped out from the metal, her emerald mane entwined with the vibrant orange and deep magenta irises cast their attention towards me, a frustrated frown showed itself as she stood with her face in mine and I couldn't help but stare into those eyes feeling lost within them. Eye contact remained as she walked calmly past me, her maple leaf cutie mark was so close to brushing against my own I could feel the warmth from her as she approached the desk behind us, her magic pulling a draw open to reveal what was inside.

Two metal casings that easily slid beneath my wings, held together by a series of buckles around my torso and over my back, perfectly crafted to be lightweight as to not hold down the flier but sturdy. Each casing held 3 chained knives, poised and ready to be released as well as smaller pockets that concealed extra free range throwing knives with a different designed blade on each for multiple purposes. A smile found its way on my muzzle as one of my wings pressed down on a pressure point and a knife was ejected into the joint.

"Aki these are perfect! I cannot thank you enough."

A wave of glee washed over me as I grabbed the unicorn and pulled her into an embrace, hovering slightly before placing both of our hooves on the dirt covered floor. A proud smirk was placed on her face.

"Yea well, there is one last thing I want to add."

Her horn glowed a beautiful pink and lowered it to the chains then brought it up to my face. At first I wanted to pull back, but I saw her eyes, almost whispering to trust her. I closed my own blue tightly waiting for something painful to course through, but I felt nothing, just a slight twinge as her horn touched my forehead where mine would reside if I had been born unicorn, a warm sensation filled my core as my eye opened to see her magentas staring into mine. I don't know what it was but a weird sense of numbness came over me and for a moment I couldn't breathe, I couldn't even think.

Her scent filled my nostrils reminding me of the sweet crisp of autumn months, it was intoxicating to say the least. Somehow I managed to take a step away, trying to figure out what had come over me, I look back at Aki and she just smiled.

"I put a spell on the chains. As long as the casings are attached to you, you should be able to control them within your own mind. Like change direction if needed. Granted it may not work at first but you have the ability to do so."

Thanking her, I left the forge and headed toward the arena hoping that not many ponies would already be in there trying out various other weapons.

The large stone archway stood tall before me as I entered the arena, its shadow casting over my frame until the sun had reached the peak of the gates and I found myself standing in the center, wind whipping around as I prepared for a general warm-up routine consisting of 30 wing-ups and 10 laps around the marathon like track, 5 flying and 5 running, then target practice, that was the part I was more focusing towards, a chance to finally tryout the modified weapon that I had been gifted with.

Warm-up was completed relatively quickly, including beating my best track time for flying, I was never taught how to fly properly, my teachers were birds that soared above, particularly the raptors and owls, learning how to combine both the speed and silence into my own form. Yes we have pegasi come to the Guard often but they could never stay long enough to train me properly, though most would give helpful tips on how to improve take-off and landing. It took nearly a year for me to lift off the ground, and another three to build the muscles in my wings strong enough to carry me a full lap, and throughout the time I spent trying, I learnt how to control each individual muscle separately in both wings. This is what allows me to wield my blades and hold them within my feathered appendages.

As I made my way towards the training dummies, I found my thoughts drifting further back throughout the last 13 years I had been here.

They had brought me here after finding me in that shack, I guess in hopes to find my family, but they couldn't find any records of Mother and at the word "Father" I went into a fit, crying and begging at them "no" with pure fear flowing down my cheeks in liquid form as Strider tried desperately to console and comfort me, it was perhaps that point he decided that he would raise me himself despite the rest of his team arguing against it and how it would interrupt his duties. He would tell me how quickly they changed their mind once I grew more confident being near them, which had lead them to claim me as their little mascot and had always told me that I was like a daughter to him and how his own was stolen away from him in a tragedy that had also claimed his wife. Despite my hatred for males, Strider always had my respect and trust, I never talked back or disobeyed. The way I saw it we were both each other's second chances.

Shaking aside those sad thoughts, I focused on the targets that I had approached, wings half folded in an almost pre-takeoff stance just high enough to allow the blades to freely eject from their case minus the risk of severing skin. Left hoof raised up to take off the goggles that were still hanging from my neck then rose to the patch that concealed my cursed eye, considering for a moment whether to take it off for target practice or to leave it. As the thought ran through my mind, I could of sworn I heard a hiss wrap itself around my brain like coils of a snake poising to strike. A light swaying motion of my head all but cleared it as my hoof created a cloud of dust as it landed, moving the rest of my form into position to take any kickback that the discharged knives might have once they were free from their metal home. Concentrating, I tried to visually feel the weapon that was attached to me, each strap that rubbed against skin, the coolness of the casings on each side and how they all shifted with the slightest stir, each time my muscles acted they would reposition. This would allow me to awaken the magic that Aki had enchanted it with. Right wing lowered over the steel, brushing past the pressure point that allowed one blade to slid into the joint for me to hold and chucked it forward towards one of the dummies, mind focused on the chains as they chimed with movement, trying to get the blade to scrape past the first target and into the one on the right. Fixed on the links, I saw a slight quiver and a pale pink glow before it impaled itself deep into the first target I had directed it to. An annoyed sigh escaped as I retracted the blades with a push of a button and heard the chains rattle then a click as the blade slid back in snugly before I recalled it again. This lasted a good 45 minutes before I became satisfied, accomplishing making the links turn in at least in one direction and becoming mentally drained. Looking around, I discovered that the arena was starting to fill up with other ponies that were eager to start their own gun training using blanks as I started to pack my own gear up.

It was happening again, the searing pain coursed itself through my frontal lobe and snaked down behind my cursed eye, throbbing behind the patch that hid it away from the judgmental world.

I held my composer as I made my way to the arenas exit, blades tucked neatly beneath my wings to shield them from sight, even though this was a training area specifically for weapon mastery, loaded (or in my case sharpened) weapons were strictly prohibited and anypony caught breaking this rule would be instantly discharged from the Guard and never allowed to return, this didn't sound like a sinister or severe punishment until you learn that those who have been un-honorably dismissed were never heard from afterwards.

I turned to leave, pain pounding against my skull like there was something caged inside trying to escape. Gently shaking it away I could of sworn I heard a voice mumbling almost a muffled scream that was seemingly getting louder with each passing moment. Slowly I dragged my hooves across the ground still holding my head high like there was nothing wrong, only allowing it to droop once I felt the cool of the shadows knowing that the large stone exit was not far. Then something solid stopped me. Solid and furry that smelled like sweat and testosterone. I almost let out a snarl until a voice filled my space.

"Ha look who we have here fellas, little miss perfect."

Slow rumbling of laughter erupted as I felt a hoof slip around my neck pulling me closer, my eye caught the dark teal coat and instantly recognized the stallion as SteelBit, his own muddy green eyes met mine as I tried to break his grip only stopping when a bright glow came close to my face. He had lowered his horn so that it was near poking my iris causing me to quickly shut my lid to protect it and managed to get out of his hold only to find myself staring down the barrel of a gun held steady by the aura that surrounded it, SteelBit stared at me with an foul grin that soon turned to confusion as he realized that the weapon had not fazed me and without saying a word I shouldered past them, my cranium still threatening to break apart, screams of hate bounced around inside but I continued to walk hardly even noticing the click of the firearm as it was primed beneath the voice that cried out.

Then a shot rang out.

I felt the deadly air pass me just under my left ear and the sting of flesh ripping…but that wasn't nearly as bad as what had happened internally. It felt like somepony had literally set off a thousand firecrackers within my mind as I froze mid stride, teeth bared at the agony that enveloped me and felt myself being dragged away mentally even though I could still feel the blood rushing down from the wound that was inflicted moments ago, darkness aggressively assaulted my throat to the point of near suffocation. My hoof landed in the dirt and before I knew what was happening, my body had spun itself around to face SteelBit and his goons, all had terrified expressions on their face and the gun was still smoking from the recent discharge, their eyes unsure of whether to look upon the eye patch that lay in a heap on the ground, or the demon iris that hid behind it. Lips etched into a smile that was not of my conscious doing and an unknown maniacal laugh escaped from my cords before the voice that had been residing in my head for the majority of my life was finally heard.

"My, the kids want to play rough do they? Well then…Lets play."

Wings tightened against my body before unfurling with a knife held in both sides and my legs carried me forward to the trio, the two stallions that had flanked SteelBit had run for it, leaving him alone to face the lethal soul they had unleashed. He was fumbling with his own weapon as the entity that had taken my body ran each feather over the exposed blades, feeling each one bristle as it split it apart. The brute across from us succeeded to reload but by then it was too late as my form moved swiftly towards him.

 ** _*STOP*_**

The knife stopped mere centimeters from his throat and even though I was still swimming in the abyss of my own mind I could feel my conscious slowly returning, the darkness that enveloped me felt like heavy sludge trying to weigh me down almost near halting the process. It was then I felt another presence close by, floating just out of my field of vision each time I twisted my head, it's laughter heard both inside and out until the form made itself seen.

I found myself staring at an almost identical twin of my own, the only difference being the coloration of her eyes both in which being a dark crimson. She moved freely regardless of the fact that I was stuck in a pit full of tar, eyes trained on me as she made circles around, almost being wary of my futile actions to escape.

 _*Why hello NightSong, we finally meet face to face.*_

Her words filled me and straight away I felt the hatred behind them, but yet a subtle hint of curiosity hidden away beneath. I felt the tar like substance melt away and my hooves touched an imaginary ground.

"Who the hell are you? And why are you taking over my body?"

 _*Why so hostile? I am apart of you, the section of your soul that our stupid father broke away. I am your hatred and your pain, the agony behind your pretty little left eye. In short I am your insanity. Sweet Insanity. Hmm that sounds like a fitting name for me, don't you think?*_

The sadistic laugh surrounded us, she had been with me since that day? Why did she pick now to appear? I looked towards my counterpart, crimson eyes narrowed while the smirk was still placed almost as if she could hear everything.

 _*That's because I can. We are both one in the same. As for never showing, do you not remember that stallion in that shack so many years ago? When you wanted to end his miserable life? That was me, I wasn't strong enough back then but I could still whisper things to you, tell you what you wanted to hear. Then you covered me up with that stupid patch and cast me into the darkness. Maybe I should thank this brute for releasing me before I kill him.*_

I don't know what happened but a sudden rush filled me and for a moment I blacked out briefly before quickly coming to to find SteelBit on the ground shaking, a thin line of blood seeped from an open wound that was just shy of his horn, the gun that was previously held was smashed into bits a few meters away, worst of all, Strider and the head of the Guards were standing not far away along with another unknown stallion. I tried to explain but I found no words would escape, my throat suddenly coated in dust as I choked with every breath, tears streamed down as I felt my own form collapse into the dust.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Sorry it's taking so long for the next chapter. I'm still debating whether I should wait til Agony updates her story or if I should continue myself. I will most likely end up just continuing up until a certain point before drifting back for a bit, only because it will tie into the main story.**

 **Thanks for your patience.**

 **~Night**


End file.
